


Elfen Lied/Tokyo Ghoul

by CircusTalia



Category: Elfen Lied, Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Elfen Lied/Tokyo Ghoul AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-05-25 08:50:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6188053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CircusTalia/pseuds/CircusTalia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever wanted to know how the characters of Elfen Lied would fit in the world of Tokyo Ghoul and vice versa? That's the reason I wrote these drabbles. This is a series of drabbles of how the characters from each series would dwell in the other's world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ghoul Lucy Eats Her First Ghoul Meal

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted these drabbles on my Tumblr blog. You can also visit that blog to find more Elfen Lied/Tokyo Ghoul AU ideas. My blog is also called CircusTalia.  
> The Ghoul Lucy drabble was initially posted on October 24, 2015.

I always knew I wasn’t quite human. But, I didn’t feel much like a ghoul either. Ghoul society was the only place that could really take me in. You can’t expect a wolf to be accepted by sheep. 

“Mommy, why does she only have one kakugan?” a child my age would ask. 

It was a common question among us. No one I grew up with really knew for sure why or how I could possibly exist. It was rare for half-ghouls to make it past childbirth. And yet, there I was. Here I still am. Alive. 

Ghouls don’t exactly have orphanages, but we do have something similar. My earliest memories came from being raised by an older ghoul. I can’t remember her name, though it’s hard to blame me since she was rarely around. She’d usually deliver us human meat in exchange for us helping her clean her aparment complex. I don’t remember her ever being mean to anyone. We were still allowed to be kids and play with toys. Her biggest mistake, though, was not keeping a better eye on us.

The other ghoul children mocked me. They said I was a mistake in nature. They never let me forget that I was part human.

“How disgusting,” one of the bullies would say, “you’re part human. How can you stomach eating other humans? You really are a cannibal, you freak.” 

This would leave me eating alone where no one could see me. If I had a choice, I wouldn’t have eaten humans. They didn’t understand that I was like them in that it was my only food source. 

One time, as I was eating alone, a dog was watching me. He kept staring at my blood covered mouth, with the meat in my hands. I ripped a piece of the meat out and offered it to him. He seemed to enjoy it. He became my first true friend.

Every day I would visit him. I knew we couldn’t keep pets in our apartment, so I would bring him blankets to sleep on and play catch with him to keep him active. As for his food, I’d leave aside some of my monthly supply of meat for him to eat. I knew that wouldn’t be enough, so I’d also have to do some odd jobs for dog food money.

There were nights where I’d sneak off and sleep next to him. There were days where I wouldn’t be anywhere near the apartment complex and I’d spend the whole day playing with him. Unfortunately, life isn’t always like that.

One day, I went to go play with him. He wasn’t there. I searched all day for him to no avail. I returned home, only wanting to sleep in hopes that he’d see me the next morning. 

“You really are weird,” one of my bullies said as I headed for my room. “First you eat your own kind and then you refuse to hang out with us.”

I was getting aggravated. “I’m not in the mood,” I told them.

“What are you too good to play with us?” another bully asked.

I ignored them and continued my way. 

“Hey,” a third bully grabbed my wrist. “I bet you’d play with us if your little friend joined in, too.”

My friend was held tightly by the first bully. He was crying for help.

“What do you think you’re doing?!” I asked.

“Oh, we just thought we’d use him as target practice. We really want to test our strength,” the second bully explained. 

My friend was in pain and all I did was watch as his breath was being taken away. He squeeled and he squeeled, but they didn’t stop. His squeeling had stopped. They killed him.

They laughed. They circled me. They were disgusting. And yet, they also smelled tasty.

“If I’m a cannibal for eating other humans,” I whispered, “then maybe I should be a full cannibal and eat ghouls, too.”

My rinkaku had been realized and I killed my friend’s murderers. The delicious smell didn’t subside. I began to eat them. Not leaving a single scrape. They kept my appetite satisfied. And after that, I buried my friend and left. That’s how I knew that ghouls tasted as good as humans.


	2. Diclonius Touka Meets Diclonius Ayato Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A drabble where Touka meets her little brother, Ayato, again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This drabble was originally posted on my Tumblr blog.  
> It was initially posted on October 27, 2015.

In the darkness of the park stood a teenage boy with horns coming out of his head. He was a few centimeters away from a flow of blood that came from the corpse of a man whose head and arms had been twisted. 

“Killing the innocent again, Ayato?” asked a female voice. 

The boy turned around to see a girl that was like him. Although her horns were not visible, her vectors could be felt. Of course, it helps that this girl is his big sister. Touka.

“And I see you’ve grown accustomed to hiding your horns despite no one being around,” he remarked. 

“Ayato, what did this man do to deserve getting killed?” Her eyes were furrowed and her fists were clenched.

Ayato rolled his eyes. 

“Like you care. This man saw my horns. He was gonna try and hand me over to that Research Facility.”

“And why were you out here without them?”

“Why shouldn’t I be?! Besides, what right do you have to lecture me? Your hands aren’t so clean, either.”

“I did it because I thought we had no other choice! I didn’t know what else to do.” 

Ayato sent his vectors to remove the wig Touka was wearing. Touka tried to restrain them with her own vectors, but one was able to remove the wig. Touka gasped.

“Unlike you, I’m not ashamed of my horns.” 

Touka put her hands on her head and carefully stroked her right horn. There was a clear crack on it, but it looked like it had been there for quite a while. She turned away from him, her eye twitching. 

“You shouldn’t be here, Sis,” Ayato said. “All you’re gonna do is get in my way.” He turned away from her, removing his vectors from her and dropping her wig. “Maybe one day you’ll realize that humans will never be accepting of us.” 

As he walked away, Touka took a step before taking a step back. She held tightly on to her wig and gently rubbed her right horn again.


	3. Playing Pretends Makes Ghoul Mariko Hungry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Half-ghoul Mariko has been in confinement her whole life. All she wants are her parents. Instead, she's playing pretend with another woman.

I was sleeping in my cell, shivering in my cold confinement. The blanket that was wrapped around my body was no good. I still got goosebumps. The people outside refused to give me any more blankets. They barely feed me, so I can't even walk around to warm myself up. There are only two things that brighten up my day. The first is when I hear the people outside talk about their families. Some of them have kids who are my age, and those kids get to go to a place called "school." I don't know what this school is, but I dream about my parents taking me there everyday. 

The next thing that brightens up my day is when a woman plays with me. She pretends to be my mommy and I pretend to be her daughter. It's usually fun. She asks me how my last meal was and tells me stories about far off places. Before she leaves, she tells me to be a good girl and that she'll come back for me the next day. 

One time, I asked her if we could go out somewhere together and she laughed.

" _Silly, Mariko_ ," she said, " _you're too sick to leave this place. I don't know if you'll ever get better._ "

She didn't tell me to be a good girl that day. I heard her footsteps walking away from my cell as she kept laughing. I cried. I cried so hard when she left. I cried out for my mommy.

The next day, she told me that she was kidding. She told me that I might get better and when I do, she'll take me to the park. I knew she was lying, but I played along. I didn't want her to laugh at me again.

That's when she came in today.

I saw her for the first time. 

I heard my cell unlock, and her figure was there. 

She was a lean woman, with two long braids. I was at the edge of my bed. I thought I had been dreaming. I didn't think that woman would actually come in here. She spread her arms apart. 

"Come here, Mariko," she said in a friendly tone. I could barely stand from my bed and took a few steps before I fell down. She rushed to my side and held me in her arms. 

"You poor girl," she cooed, as she pushed my bangs back. "Do you know who I am?"

I touched her chest. "You're....mommy?" 

She nodded and kissed my forehead. 

"Yes, I am." 

The moment she said those words was when I realized I was getting tired of playing this game. I decided to go along with it and hugged her. 

"I'm going to take you away from here, Mariko. You'll get to have a room filled with toys and new clothes."

"Can we go to the park?" 

She laughed and shook her head. 

"Not yet, you silly child. And don't ask until I've given you some proper medicine."

I looked away from her. I didn't want to see her face. I didn't want to hear her voice. 

But she did smell really yummy. 

I clutched her shirt.

"Are you really my mommy?" I asked.

She put my head against her chest.

"Yes."

It was my turn to laugh.

"Hey, I'm tired of playing this game."

"Huh?"

I looked up at her.

"I'm actually really hungry."

I thrust my palm against her chest. She spat out some blood. My hand could feel her heart. I held onto it really tightly until I yanked it out of her. She dropped to the floor and I chewed on her heart. I ripped apart the rest of her body and there were so many yummy treats. There was a long, spinal cord that I slurped up. A squishy part that I had to gobble up. I ripped off her head and smashed it.

 


	4. Diclonius Hinami Meets Other Diclonii

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinami has recently left her home and feels alone. Little does she know that there are others who understand the pain she must be going through.

A young, adolescent girl with short, light brown hair with a pair of bows on top held tightly to her mother's skirt. Her mother had an arm around the girl's shoulder. As they entered a cafe, an elderly man greeted them. 

"Welcome to Anteiku," he greeted. 

The girl hid behind her mother. 

"Are you Yoshimura?" the mother asked.

"Why, yes, I am." He made his away around the counter and approached the duo. "You must be Mrs. Fueguchi?"

The woman nodded. 

He looked down at the girl and smiled. 

"Don't worry, you're safe here." He bent down to her level. "You look lovely with those bows on." 

The girl loosened her grip on her mother.

"Are you Ms. Hinami?"

Hinami nodded.

"A pleasure to have you. Please follow me."

Hinami and her mother followed Yoshimura to the back of the cafe. They entered a warm room that had a yellow couch and books on a glass table. Hinami and her mother took their seat on the couch. 

"Ms. Hinami," Yoshimura said, "allow me to introduce myself." The grey hair on his head was pulled off to reveal a bald head with a pair of horns on top. "I am Yoshimura. I help other diclonii such as yourself. You don't need to hide your horns around me."

Hinami removed the bows that were wrapped around her head to reveal her own set of horns. 

"Yoshimura," Hinami's mother spoke up, "how long will you be able to harbor us?"

Yoshimura lifted his hand.

"There's no need to worry about that, Mrs. Fueguchi. You and your daughter are more than welcomed to stay here for as long as you need to."

"Thank you." Hinami's mother faced her daughter. "Go on, say thank you to the nice man."

Hinami looked at Yoshimura. "Thank you, sir," she said softly. 

* * *

 

"So, she's a diclonius like us?" Kaneki asked as he was arranging the cups and saucers in the cupboard.

"Yes, she is," Yoshimura answered. "She's one of the many diclonii that was born with human parents. However, unlike a lot of diclonii children, she wasn't born in a hospital. She was born in her parents' home. When her parents heard about what was beginning to happen to diclonii at the time, they moved and didn't file any official documents for her. She's never gone to school and her parents try to keep a close eye on her." Yoshimura set up a tray full of cookies and coffee. He handed the tray to Kaneki. "I think what she needs is for someone to talk to."

Kaneki took the tray and walked away, headed for the room that Hinami was in. Her mother had gone out with Touka a little earlier to buy some supplies, thus leaving Hinami alone in the room. 

Kaneki knocked on the door before opening it.

"Hinami," he said. Hinami looked up at him, a book in her hands.

"Oh, so you like to read?" Kaneki asked as he set the tray down on the table.

"Mhmm," she replied.

He sat next to her and noticed that she was reading one of his favorite books. 

"Um," she said, "are, are you a diclonius, too?"

Kaneki nodded. "Yeah. I wear a wig to hide my horns." He removed the wig to show her. "You can touch them if you want."

She reached for his head and began to slowly rub his horns. Her mouth was opened as this was the first time she had ever touched another diclonius' horns. 

"They're just like mine," she said. "But, I sense there's something different about you. You don't seem like other diclonii."

Kaneki gave a soft laugh. "Well, it's a little hard to explain, but just because I'm not like others doesn't mean I can't understand what you must be going through." He grabbed a piece of his hair. "My hair is actually white, but my mother would often dye it black so that I can fit in with humans."

"Oh," Hinami said. She stopped touching his horns and flipped through the book. She pointed to a word on the page. 

"Um, do you know what this word means?" she asked.

"Oh, that one," Kaneki said. 

Hinami started to trust Kaneki as he helped her learn new words. She even began taking notes with all the information he was giving her. It wasn't long before Hinami made her first real friend. 


	5. Ghoul Nana Helps Mayu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nana, Mayu, and Wanta are together again, but now Mayu knows Nana's true nature.

Nana and I were panting as we reached the rooftop of a building that was away from town. Nana's eyes were black with red pupils. There were things that looked like purple wings coming out of her shoulders that were covering us as much as they could. Nana looked around and let those wing-like things down. Wanta remained calm as he was in my arm. I knelt down and let him run around a bit. Nana looked at me.

"Mayu, what were you doing there?" she asked. "Don't you know that area has a large number of ghouls?"

I turned my head to Wanta, who had slowed down his speed. I grabbed the end of my sweatshirt. 

"Y-yes," I replied in a low voice. 

"Mayu?" She closed her eyes and the wing things were retracted. When she opened her eyes, they were back to normal. "I'm sorry if I scared you."

"No, not at all. I wasn't afraid of you."

I rubbed my arm. 

"You're a ghoul?" I asked, even though I already knew the answer.

Mayu solemnly nodded as she fidgeted with her fingers. 

"I was hoping you wouldn't have to see me like that."

I didn't look her in the eye. 

"Are you going to kill me?"

Nana furiously shook her head.

"No! I would never do that!" 

Before I knew it, tears started running down my face and I knelt to the ground. I tried to hide myself from her, but she knelt down, too.

"I'm sorry," she said, "I didn't mean to frighten you, I-"

"It's, it's not y-you," I told her as I hiccupped in between words. "I, I went there on purpose."

Nana gently held my hands down.

"What are you talking about?"

"Wanta, he, he got taken away. I thought I would never see him again. But then as those other ghouls surrounded me, he barked right at them. And, and I was s-so scared of what they were going to do," I sniffed. "And then you showed up to save us both."

Nana pulled me in an embrace and patted my back. 

"It's okay. I would never let you or Wanta get hurt like that."

I pull back from her and wipe the tears off my face. 

"You know," I said, "I won't tell anyone about you being a ghoul. You did save me and Wanta after all." 

Nana smiled. 

"I know."

I took a deep breath.

"But, I have to ask. How often do you hunt?"

Wanta came back to us and Nana petted him on the head.

"I don't hunt, actually." She put Wanta on her lap. "I don't believe in killing humans. I only eat humans that have already died, and even then I eat however much I need." 

Wanta fell asleep. 

"Thank goodness," I said. 

I looked up at the sky to see that it was clear. No clouds. No moon. Just the stars. Nana may have been a ghoul, but she was my friend. I knew that. And whatever happened next, we would go through it together.

"So, what do we do now?" I asked.

Nana reached in the pockets of her dress.

"Well, I have some money left. Maybe we can look for a place to stay tonight."

"Would they let us in? I don't think there are many places that accept minors and dogs."

Nana put Wanta in her arms and got up.

"Papa told me that there's a place I can go to if I need to be in hiding. I'm sure that place will accept you, too."

I stood up and reached my arms out for Wanta.

"Okay, lead the way." 


	6. Diclonius Rize Discovers Her King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The self-proclaimed Queen has met her King.

Kaneki was surprised when the lovely Rize agreed to go out on a date with him. The two of them were known to frequent a cafe and read the works of Sen. Kaneki was sitting at a table next to the window when Rize, dressed in a white, knee-length dress with her hair covered in red spider lilies came through the door that had the familiar ringing of the bell notify all that were there that she had arrived. She took her seat in front of Kaneki, staring at him through her red glasses. Kaneki felt his heart race as he stared at the woman before him. She tucked some of her lose hair behind her ear. Coffee and sandwiches were ordered as the two of them discussed the latest novel published by Sen. After they were done with their meal, they remained in the cafe, getting lost in each other's words. Even after they left the cafe, they had fun re-enacting the most memorable scenes from the books and discussed the relevance such works have on the public. As twilight came about, they went farther and farther away from the public eye. Kaneki ran his fingers through his hair in an attempt to slyly readjust his wig. The last of the sun's rays illuminated the world as Kaneki and Rize were alone. 

They were in the outskirts of the city, where the road laid in the middle of grass. There was a train track that had yet to have any trains pass over it yet. Rize grabbed a hold of Kaneki's hand. 

"Kaneki," she said, her thumb pacing on his knuckles. "I've had so much fun with you. You and I have a lot in common." She brought his hand to her lips. As she pecked his hand, Kaneki grew a bright shade of pink. "Kaneki, I'd love for us to keep going out."

Kaneki smiled as he pulled Rize in for an embrace. He nervously kept his head above hers. For the first time in a while, he felt safe. 

"Rize, I'm glad you trust me," he told her.

He tried to pull back, but she kept her grip on him. Instead, she tiptoed and sucked on his neck. Kaneki jumped back. 

"U-um," he fumbled, "I think we may be moving a l-little too fast." 

Rize pushed up her glasses. 

"You're right," she admitted. "I guess we shouldn't go to that level of intimacy just yet. We still have to come clean."

The red spider lilies floated out of her head. As they were pulled out, a set of horns was revealed. Kaneki panicked. He backed away from her. 

"Aw, what's the matter, Kaneki? Aren't you glad to find another of our kind? I know I'm thrilled to have finally come across my equal. My king."

Kaneki's wig was being pulled off. He struggled to keep it on, tugging back at it so that it wouldn't fall. He was punched in the gut as his wig fell to the ground. His horns were revealed. Rize knelt in front of him as she kept her hands on his head. She rubbed his horns before pulling out a piece of his black hair. 

"How dreadful that even your hair color is hidden." 

She tossed the hair away and looked down on him. Her vectors caressed his cheeks. She gave a low laugh. His lips quivered as wrapped his arms around his torso. Rize leaned in to his ear.

"I am the queen you've been waiting for," she whispered. "I never knew the king was real. I never thought he'd be so intelligent. So soft. So hidden." She pulled back from him once more. Her hands glided along his chest. "Join your queen. Together, we can create a new world of diclonii. We can shower in the blood of those who have tried to hide us from the world."

Her hands motioned over to his neck. But once they did, a powerful force shoved her away. She landed on the train track. Dust covering her white dress. Kaneki made a run for it. He hurriedly picked up his wig and ran. He didn't get very far as Rize used her vectors to float above him and took a hold of his legs. His leg was being twisted until he used his vectors again to punch her across the face. She let go of him and he used that opportunity to pin her down to the ground. It was his turn to rise above her. He kept a hold of her wrists and ankles. His eyes raged with fury. There was blood coming out of her lips. Her glasses had cracked. She had laughed. 

"Ah, that's exactly the kind of power I'd expect from the King," she remarked while her thighs squirmed. "It's so overwhelming. You don't have to try and hide that power. You make your presence known." She moaned. "Oh, my King, do with me as you please!"

Kaneki landed back on the ground as he let go of Rize. While he could not see his vectors, he saw the clutches of his own hands. He felt the lanky abominations emerging out of his body. He turned away from her and let out the fluids in his body out of his mouth. With only drool dripping from his lips, he looked back at the worn out Rize. Her smile remained as her body was still. Her vectors could not be felt. Whether out of retreat or a view of unecessary, she gathered herself up and collected the red spider lilies that fell off. Kaneki shoved on his wig and ran away. 

He was no king. He was a tool.


End file.
